


Lets meet in the purgatory of my hips

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: A demon pets knocks up an angel patrick





	

With pete being a difficult bitch and refusing to go be a responsible adult and go see that poor angel he knocked up his father was forced to go up there himself and see the angel, he honestly though pete was being ridiculous. He knows demons are known to be reckless but when it comes to something as serious as this then demons know when to take responsibility, but apparently pete doesn't seem to grasp that concept and has decided to sulk in his room about being a father, leaving well, his father to sort it am out.

The devil actually didn't expect for the angel to look very feminine, he was glowing. Literally, and he was an all over pale; white skin, light hair and eyes and he was very short. His white wings contrasted well with him and he was wearing a white dress. The angel looked the image of purity but of course that large baby bump he had told everyone that be wasn't pure. 

This angel looked tired and very vulnerable, he was slouched back on the bed half asleep, the other angel looking after him told the devil everything and made sure no detail was lost, the pregnant angel looked at the devil and smiled at him,

“You look like pete” he giggled, the devil looked at the angel then back to the carer, they seemed to have had a mental conversation as they spoke up to the devil,

“I think it would be best if you take patrick to pete, there's no way Pete's going to come up here and Patrick is in no shape to go down there” they said and the devil nodded, wrapping a sheet around Patrick's small frame and lifting him up bridal style.

He called for pete as soon as he got to hell and watched as he barged Into the throne room and his eyes widened when he set eyes upon patrick still in his fathers arms,

“You brought him down here?” He questioned,

“You need to take responsibility, this angel can't take care of a halfling alone”

Pete only nodded and allowed for his father to place patrick into his arms, he held the angel close to him as he walked back to his room and placed the sleeping angel on his bed, he looked like he was ready to give birth any minute and that scared pete more than anything. He kissed Patrick's head and collapsed next to him, pulling the angel close to him.

\---

Patrick went into labour a few days after arriving in hell, he screamed so loudly that he was pretty sire everyone could hear. Pete looked like a lost puppy as he held Patrick's hand trying his best at helping the angel through labour. 

The nurses aided patrick through birth and told him to push, he screamed so loud that pete was probably deaf in one ear, there was tear streaks down Patrick's cheeks and he looked really pale. He pushed one last time and the baby's cried were heard, pete nearly cried when he saw his son for the first time, but instead he kissed patrick softly and let the nurse hand patrick their newborn son. Pete had never been so happy.

\---

“Daddy! Look what momma and i made!” The high pitched voice of their five year old screeched.

They ended up calling him samael, staying true to his demon side, and mainly because pete put up a bitch fit. Patrick only agreed because he liked the name.

“Wow! You're talented like your dad” pete said picking their little boy up and placing him on his shoulders. 

Samael had grown up pretty fast, and he was the perfect mix of the two, with Pete's dark hair and dark eyes and Patrick's soft features. He also had a pair of fluffy black wings that patrick actually cooed over when they grew in. Pete was still a proud parent.

“You know, pete i didn't take you for a family man” patrick said smiling at the two,

“Never thought i would fall for an angel” pete smiled kissing patrick softly.

“Well i did fall for you” patrick laughed at the bad joke,

“I love you” pete whispered,

“I love you too” Patrick smiled and they kissed again, disrupted by the protests of their little five year old saying how gross them kissing is. Pete and patrick both smiled wide at each other and pulled samael down to tickle him, they both smiled brightly at their son's cute squeals and laughs and felt more blessed than anything.


End file.
